


Understand

by PresentationMichael



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresentationMichael/pseuds/PresentationMichael
Summary: Janus shows up at pattons door crying, and patton helps him calm down.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been going through my notes on my phone and finding so many unfinished fics so im just posting them lmao

Janus walked down the corridor quietly, trying not to alert anyone of his presence. He got to a blue door and stopped, knocking timidly. It opened revealing patton, with his cat hoodie and a pair of shorts on.

"Janus, you know you dont have to be so sneaky! Its not like your banned from our side!" Patton said smiling.

"I know, but I have a feeling im not wanted here." He said, attempting to keep his voice from wavering. But patton could tell something was wrong.

"Come in hun, no one can judge you when im around." Patton said, pulling janus in.  
He immediatly took a seat on the bed, removing his hat and gloves, then placing them on the desk and making grabby hands towards Patton.

"Aww, does my little snake want cuddles?" He said sweetly. Janus nodded, blushing. Patton sat next to Janus and was immediately tackled down so that janus was practically laying on top of him.

"Care to tell me whats wrong?" Patton said, playing with janus' hair.

"The others are being mean to me..." 

"Could you elaborate?" Patton asked.

"Virgil was s-saying th-that I should- shouldnt be here, a-and r-roman was telling me t-that I'm a b-bad influence for you," he stuttered out, trying to prevent his tears from falling.

"Aw babe," Patton said, lifting up his boyfriends face and kissing him, "you're so valuable to us, without you, thomas would have made a lot if bad choices, you have earned your place with us, and you deserve to be here, you deserve to be listened to." 

The deceitful side was crying silently now, staining pattons hoodie with tears. Patton hugged him tightly and continued speaking, "as for what roman said, he was wrong. You are so amazing and I couldnt ask for a better boyfriend. You've helped me realize a lot about myself, without you, I wouldve kept pushing thomas to do things that wouldnt help anyone, just because I felt like it was right." 

Janus had stopped crying at this point. And looked up at Patton, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

The other sides may not understand them, but they understood each other, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
